The Snake's Companion
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: post the war, draco agrees to help the order so he won't go to jail. When Draco is contacted by his father, Ginny acompanies him to go see Lucius, and the two fall back into his manipulative grasp
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to break it up into two parts... so stay tuned for part two! **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything…

* * *

**The Snakes Companion

* * *

**

"I won't go see him with you," Ginny Weasley said matter-of-factly. The man standing opposite her slumped over like a small child, only his eyes, having seen so much, revealing his age. He put a hand heavy on her shoulder.

"I'm not good at asking for things, please don't make me do it again," His tone was hoarse and as he slowly lifted his head the silver eyes hidden beneath the mop of silvery blonde hair pushed forward into his, were dangerous, rebellious, and somehow also incredibly vulnerable.

"Draco, please," Ginny begged softening her tone, "You know I don't support him even being out of jail let alone-"

"He's my father. I can't go to see him alone, and if I don't go, I'll lose all of my possessions, everything will go to the Ministry. All my money, all my clothes- everything." Ginny sighed wanting to gripe at him for being high-maintenance.

_I live with next to nothing and I don't sit her and complain and force other people to go with me to see my freakish criminal relatives. _Draco stared intently at her as if willing her with his eyes to agree.

"Why me?" She asked in a small voice, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. He scoffed.

"Of the pack you're the least disgust-" He cut off abruptly. "I'm…_sorry._ That's not what I meant…" He trailed off before finally coming out with it. "Look, do you think I like being under this strange house arrest? Work with The Order to get all of your previous friends and acquaintances arrested or go to jail? You think that this is easy for me?"

"No… Do you think it was easy for me to be possessed by Voldermort? Forced to hurt people? Or easy for me to find out my brother Percy was killed with an unforgivable?" Ginny retorted. Draco threw his hands up in the air and turned his back to her.

"What do you want me to do I can't bring him back! I can't change anything. I can't even leave the fucking house without an escort! I'm a grown man, Ginny, and I have to be babysat. No one trusts me, and for all I know, when I'm done tracking people down for you all, you'll throw me in jail with them!" He turned now looking at her with an anger that seemed somehow sad.

"I'll go." It came out small.

"What?"

"I'll go, I'll go with you," She nodded as she said it taking a deep breath, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I don't like it," Ron's face was red with anger. "Do you have any idea what could happen to you two? Or how far away Italy is?"

Ginny hadn't remembered that, that was where Lucius was, after he was forbidden to return to England.

"One of us has to go with him," She protested as Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him.

"No one of us doesn't," Harry said from the doorway, they all turned to look at his solemn face. "He doesn't need that stuff, I say just tell him no, he's not starving, he's got clothes on his back," He shrugged walking into the room.

"I'm going with him," Ginny said turning and looking Harry in the eye. He raised an eyebrow, obviously unhappy.

"Your parents will never let you," He retorted in a cold way.

"I'm an adult, Harry-"

"You're seventeen-"

"And you're eighteen so stop acting like I'm so much younger than you," He sighed shooting Hermione a look that said; _please talk some sense into her. _Hermione just shrugged, recognizing that Ginny had made up her mind.

"Be careful," Hermione whispered as both Ron and Harry groaned scowling, angrily.

* * *

**A/N Continued**: If you enjoyed this in the slightest... PLEASE REVIEW. It takes like two seconds and the feedback is really helpful.


	2. Part Two

**A/N:** Ok so I guess this might be a story in three pieces, maybe four it's turning out longer than I expected with is irritating… I'm not sure, maybe I'll just delete it… Anyways, here's the second bit.

* * *

**Part Two**

"Ready," Ginny asked Draco as he lifted a large pack onto his back. He nodded, keeping his head ducked.

"Think we could use a floo, or a portkey or-" Ginny shook her head, and without looking up Draco new she had.

"You know it's against the rules-"

"Because I'm essentially a criminal, I know," his tone was harsh and already Ginny was getting fed up with his lack of respect.

"I'm doing this for you; it's not something I'm looking forward to. So if you don't mind, keep your asshole remarks to yourself." Draco didn't respond, just shrugged his shoulders and started out the door with Ginny following behind him.

They would be flying in to Spain and then taking the train into Italy and then walking the rest of the way. Draco wore a tracking device around one ankle. Ginny had a tracker embedded magically into one palm that would allow her to locate him at all times, and there was yet another tracker back at number twelve Grimmauld place, where the twosome's position would be constantly under the surveillance of the others.

Flying was a nice change of being cooped up inside and the ride was over far too soon for Ginny of Draco.

The train ride was a long one, bumpy and loud. Their car was empty sans the two of them. Draco took the corner of one of the benches, settling his large pack next to him. Ginny sat across from him, stretching her legs out on the empty seat beside her.

"Are you nervous?" Draco glared at the intruding question and rolled his eyes toward the window.

"What do you think?" Ginny shrugged, sighing and making a mental note not to ask anymore questions. Truth is, _she_ was nervous. As an important part of Voldermort and his followers, this was the first time she'd really be coming face to face with any of his followers, other than Draco, of course.

The train ride was bumpy and a few hours in Draco fell asleep. Ginny rolled her eyes staring at him, _apparently he wasn't that nervous_, she thought to herself sighing. _It won't help to fixate on the fact that I'm going to see a criminal_, she considered as her mind continued rolling over the fact that by morning they'd be making the trek to the facility where Lucius Malfoy was being held.

The girl got up steadying herself and then grabbing the pack from beside Draco. As the weight of the pack leaning against him, lessened the boy rolled over, still in sleep stretching his long legs along the seat. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the fact that this harsh cold man could turn into a sleepy little boy like anyone else.

She opened the pack up rifling through it. Harry had given her a letter to read before she left. He was so furious with her leaving with Draco that he hadn't even said goodbye properly, just thrust a folded up piece of parchment into her hand and grabbed her chin for a harsh peck.

_Some kind of boyfriend_, she thought to herself unfolding the paper.

* * *

_Ginny, _

_I won't pretend that I approve of this. What you're doing is foolish. You of all people should recognize that greed is not a sufficient reason to risk your own life. _

_You came from poverty, as did I, and just because Malfoy is a spoiled ass is no reason that we should cater to his selfish "needs"… _

* * *

Ginny crumpled up the parchment into the tiniest little ball imaginable and dropped it onto the floor of the compartment.

"What business is it of yours, jackass?" Ginny muttered angrily. Draco stirred waking with a grin on his face.

"Finally read that, huh?" He asked rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and he sat up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I read it before we left, quite a piece, huh? Did you get to the part about how, sometimes you forget that you're just a small witch who never even finished school due to Hogwarts' early close, and just because there were certain things he and Ron and Hermione could do didn't mean that you-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny spat almost crying.

"Guess you didn't get to that part…" Draco trailed off unaffected by her tears.

"I'm helping you, so could you do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my life!?" She shouted. Draco turned his laughing eyes turning cold and steely.

"Fine, from now on, I'll stay out of your life."

* * *

**A/N Cont**. If you liked this and want me to continue it please let me know becasue at this point it's turning into a lot bigger of a story than I had wanted... so I'm not sure I'll finish it unless someone out there really wants me to


End file.
